Various devices are available for the collection and disposal of used motor oil. In recent years, however, public attention has turned to the environmentally sound and legal disposal of such motor oil and to devices for accomplishing these ends.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a collection and disposal device which is inexpensive, convenient to use and conducive to the environmentally sound and legal disposal of motor oil.